Um dia na Vida de Éclair
by FireKai
Summary: Como o titulo diz, esta fic fala sobre um dia na vida da Éclair, passando pelos seus pensamentos e pelo seu trabalho. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Kiddy Grade não me pertencem.**

Era quase meia-noite. A Éclair estava deitada na cama do seu quarto. Não conseguia dormir.

Quando fechava os olhos, várias imagens invadiam a sua mente. Porque é que ela tinha de ter visões das suas vidas passadas?

Ela não queria isso, não queria! Decidiu ver televisão, mas àquela hora não estava a dar nada de interessante na televisão.

A muito custo, a Éclair desligou a televisão e fechou novamente os olhos. Finalmente parecia que as imagens a tinham deixado em paz. E assim, adormeceu pacificamente.

No dia seguinte levantou-se cedo, vestiu-se e foi até ao café tomar o pequeno-almoço. A Caprice apareceu para a atender, sorridente como sempre.

"Bom dia Éclair." disse a Caprice.

"Bom dia Caprice." disse a Éclair. "Eu queria um café e uma torrada por favor."

"Vais comer só isso?" perguntou a Caprice, surpreendida. "Costumas sempre comer mais."

"Hoje estou sem muita fome." disse a Éclair.

"Está bem, trago-te já o que pediste." disse a Caprice, afastando-se.

Os pensamentos da Éclair foram desviados para a GOTT. A Eclipse tinha assumido novamente o comando da empresa e tudo parecia estar normal agora.

A Éclair estava cansada de estar sempre de serviço na recepção da GOTT. Queria ir numa nova missão. Talvez fosse conhecer um novo planeta, onde nunca tinha estado.

Nesse momento a Caprice apareceu e pousou um café e uma torrada em frente à Éclair.

"Bom apetite." disse a Caprice.

"Obrigado."

A Éclair comeu em silêncio, ainda embrenhada nos seus pensamentos. Depois de ter acabado de comer, de ter pago a conta e de se ter despedido da Caprice, a Éclair saiu do café.

Estava na hora de ir trabalhar. Caminhou rapidamente para a GOTT. Quando lá chegou, subiu até ao primeiro andar, para mudar de roupa. Tinha de vestir o uniforme para ir para a recepção.

Mas, para sua surpresa, quando chegou à sala onde se deveria mudar de roupa, estavam lá a Lumiére e a Viola.

A rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa correu para a Éclair.

"Bom dia Écly."

"Bom dia Viola."

"Sabias que vamos todos numa missão?"

"Vamos numa missão?" perguntou a Éclair surpreendida.

"A chefe decidiu que sim." respondeu a Lumiére.

"Tu e a Lumi vão trabalhar juntas como de costume e eu e o Cesário vamos ajudar-vos!" disse a Viola, saltitando de um lado para o outro.

"Que bom, estava mesmo a precisar de uma nova missão." disse a Éclair sorrindo.

"Então vai mudar-te para a tua roupa de missão." disse a Lumiére.

A Éclair obedeceu rapidamente e trocou de roupa o mais rápido que podia. Depois, ela, a Lumiére e a Viola subiram no elevador até ao piso onde se situava o escritório da chefe Eclipse.

"Bom dia chefe." disseram as três ao mesmo tempo, ao entrar no escritório.

O Cesário já estava lá à espera delas.

"Bom dia." disse a Eclipse. "Suponho que vêem saber informações sobre a vossa próxima missão."

"Sim." responderam as três raparigas. O Cesário ficou calado, como sempre.

"Vão ter de ir até ao planeta Icevalk. Parece que um bando de rebeldes pilhou algumas coisas importantes para a GOTT." disse a Eclipse.

"Quer que nós recuperemos essas coisas?" perguntou a Lumiére.

"Exacto." respondeu a Eclipse.

"Mas... não vamos ter de lhes fazer mal, pois não?" perguntou a Éclair.

"Não." respondeu a Elcipse. "Não quero que os matem. A era da guerra e da violência já passou."

"Foi por isso que a chefe nos chamou." disse o Cesário. "Vamos os quatro para os capturarmos em segurança, sem que seja preciso haver mortes."

"Ah." disse a Éclair.

"Terão mais informações quando chegarem às vossas naves." disse a Eclipse. "Façam boa viagem."

"Chefe, obrigado por nos mandar numa missão." disse a Éclair, correndo para a Eclipse e abraçando-a. "Não a vamos desapontar."

A Éclair saiu da sala aos pulos, tal era o tamanho da alegria. A Eclipse sorriu. Os outros seguiram a Éclair.

"Éclair, devias portar-te como uma senhora." disse a Lumiére em tom reprovador. "Nós as raparigas temos de nos saber comportar em frente às outras pessoas."

A Éclair corou um pouco e sorriu. O que interessava não era o comportamento dela e sim, que ela ia numa nova missão. Estava feliz e isso era o que importava.

**Ok, aqui está mais uma fic, pequenina, mas foi o que se pôde arranjar. Mandem reviews, ok? Obrigado.**


End file.
